Because Love is STUPID
by Quimmy'100
Summary: "She's tough on the outside, but on the inside, she's actually... fragile... very. Putting up a facade to avoid of getting hurt, she distances herself from other people." Now Hibari was curious, he asked, "Why are you telling me these things?" "Because you two are somehow... ALIKE. In a way..." HibariOC. R&R Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Because Misaomi's lost

Yo! I'm back yeah! :D Sorry for no updates, "writer's block-san" won't let me continue my stories. Gaaaah ~ D: But then, I've decided to write a new story, muwehehe. Enjoy readeeeeers ~ *inserts hearts here*

A/N: "Just a note, my OC's attitude and personality here depends on my real life attitude. So yeah, you could say that this is me, in my own fan fic. (Lolwhut ._.)"

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own KHR and its characters, just my OC. Nuff' said.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Hi Erika-chan, it's been a week since you've moved there. So, how's Japan? It's not that bad is it? Well, I hope you're happy with your decision to leave the country for a while. At least you'll have some of that 'space and time' you're saying. Your friends were very worried when they found out that you moved in Japan. Don't think very much of what happened, okay? I'm sure you'll forget about it, eventually. For now, just enjoy your stay there. Your aunt, as well as your father and I will send you enough money for your needs. I'm sure you can manage and take care of yourself right? Just don't spend too much on not-so-important things for God's sake. I'll write you another letter next week. Be careful and stay out of trouble, okay? Make lots of friends in your new school dear~ We're done with your transfer papers, you'll just have to get your uniform then you can start with school tomorrow. We LOVE you very much!"_

_P.S.:_

_Michelle and Chelsea says "Hi, take care of yourself, you idiot"._

_Love,_

_Misaomi Leah"_

A black-haired girl sighed after she finished reading the letter. 'You didn't have to emphasize the word LOVE, mom' she thought as she stood up. She went to her closet and picked out a grey, long sleeved shirt, a white skirt and a pair of thigh-length socks. After changing, she picked her house keys, put her black boots on and then went down the stairs. Sure enough that the door is fully locked, she walked straight to the direction of her new school. Yes, Namimori School.

* * *

**OC's POV **

"This is the reason why I chose Japan, hah!" I said quietly, with a hint of triumph. Yep, here I can dress up in Harajuku fashion without being called a 'weirdo'. No offense, but back at my hometown, it's either you'll be called a 'Japanese nerd' or you'll be earning looks from people you don't know when you dress up in long sleeves and skirts. 'Damn people.' Yes, I love Japan. I remembered my room back at my country; it was decorated with J-pop posters and my cabinets were filled with anime-related stuffs. Yeah, I'm a certified OTAKU and no, not to the extent of being a weaboo. Sometimes, I keep my anime fantasies to myself, since my classmates back then were so fond of bullying people like me. Bullies, tsk. But here in Japan, I can freely do anything I want without anyone criticizing me (Well yeah, of course not everything. Meh ~)

"Where the heck should I go again..?" I asked myself. All this mumbling-to-myself-shit got me nowhere. I think I'm lost. All I can see are the same alleys; I can't even see anyone passing by here. 'Oh hell no... Considering the size of this city, I should've been paying attention to where I'm going.'

"Ugh! Stupid me" I mentally slapped myself. Just as when I was about to get pissed (Yes, I'm short-tempered, especially when I'm not in the mood), I saw someone walking at the other side of the pavement, and it was a boy. 'Oh goodie' It's not because he's a HE, it's because I can now ask someone for proper directions, mind you.

"A-ano" I muttered as I slowly approached him. I was hesitating at first, since that I'm uh- little bit shy, lol.

"Yes?" He said as he faced me. He had black hair, a pair of bright, brown eyes, and- - aww shit, he's soooo tall. 'No fair'. I think I was just below his shoulder, fuuuuuu…

"I-it's, you see. I think I'm lost. I'm not quite familiar with this place, so I w-"

"Ahh, so, do you need help?" he cut me off as he smiled.

"Well obviously, yes." I said as I scratched my head. Wow, good thing I've bumped into someone reliable, not some jerk.

"Then tell me where you're headed, I'm happy to lead you there" he said as his smile grew wider. Nice, I'm so lucky to find good people in the middle of the street, hah.

"Really?! Woah, that's nice of you! Um, I'm not bothering you at all, am I..?" I said as I looked at him.

"Nah, not really. I was just about to go home when you asked me for help, haha! So I guess not. Where are you going anyway?" He asked.

"Namimori school." I stated.

"That's where I study! Wait, I haven't seen you yet. So, you're new?" there was a hint of surprise in his tone.

"Yep" I answered. Cool! I met someone who's a student at the new school where I'm going to study, fuck yeah! Luck's on my side today, suckers!

"Oooh! My name's Yamamoto Takeshi by the way! Nice to meet you!" he introduced as he held his hand, waiting for me to shake it. 'An outgoing-one, not bad' I thought. I smiled as I reached for his hand and shook it.

"Misaomi Erika, nice meeting you too"

* * *

"Ahh, so you moved here because you like Japan that much?" Yamamoto asked out of curiosity. We were walking down the road when he decided to have a little chit-chat with me while going to our destination. I nodded and told him that it was my first time to explore this city and also, that I'm not fluent in Japanese language, so I'll just use English for the mean time. Well yeah, I told him some information about me. A few won't hurt right? 'As long as I don't get too close…'

"I've always wanted to go here. Now it's a dream come true, heh" I chuckled. Though… 'That's not really the main reason…' I thought sadly as I looked at the ground.

"Misaomi-chan? You look like you're spacing out" Yamamoto asked, a little worried.

"Huh? N-no. It's nothing, I've just thought of something. Don't mind me" I said with a reassuring smile, hoping that he didn't notice anything… weird around me. I then forced a smile,

"Anyways, how long does it take before we get to Namimori?"

"Actually, we're already here. Haha" he said as he smiled. I then looked at the building beside the street. Woah, it's big. Good thing my parents decided to transfer me to a big and nicely-built school. Sure hope that the people here are nice too or else I'll just bash them my- -

"You're just going to take your uniform right? I don't think you would take that long, haha." He laughed. Well maybe, still depends.

"Actually Yamamoto-san, I don't know where to get my uniform" I said bluntly.

"….."

* * *

So after thanking God (Of course in my mind) for helping me meet a nice guy like Yamamoto Takeshi, we made our way to the Reception room. 'Ureshiii ~' I mentally said as I thought of imaginary tears. Yep, I'm so lucky that he even offered to help me to get my uniform and other things for school. Of course it's embarrassing, he already helped me get to get here, and now, he'll even accompany me to get my things. Promise I will be a good girl!

"Yamamoto-san, thank you very much for having enough patience to deal with someone like me" I said straightforwardly as I looked at him. My phrase surprised him, and then he laughed,

"Haha! What do you mean by that? And no problem, haha!" he replied.

"Because I think I've wasted your time for helping me get here, and oh, also for helping me get my uniform somewhere-inside-this-school." I babbled. 'Oshit' I thought as I looked away from him, a little bit flushed. 'I shouldn't be acting this way; he might think that I'm acting too close towards him.' Yes, I tend to babble about something when I'm comfortable with the person I'm with. Guess can't help it, hah!

"You know it's no problem at all. You're not wasting my time, haha! I'd love to help" he smiled as he patted my head. I sighed, 'Good grief'. Wait, he patted me? I gave him a questioning look.

"Anyways, there's the Reception room. Just go inside and ask for your things, then it's done-done!" he said. I gave him a warm smile as I reached for the doorknob and opened it.

"I'll wait for you here then!" Yamamoto chirped before I went inside.

**AUTHOR's POV**

Yamamoto's eyes suddenly widens, thinking that he forgot to tell Erika about the dangerous 'GUY' that was inside the Reception room.

"I forgot to warn her about Hibari. Mah, I guess she wouldn't be bitten by Hibari, haha!" 'I do hope so Yamamoto Takeshi, lol'

* * *

Hibari Kyoya, the head of the Disciplinary committee and the demon of Namimori, yawned as he sat up from the couch. He then decided to take the afternoon patrol just as when his door opened, revealing a black haired girl looking at him. She has a pair of violet eyes and a sweet smile plastered on her face. Yes, Hibari Kyoya doesn't know where that sweet smile of hers came from.

"What do you need?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes. She stepped inside the room and slowly went to his table as she stated what she needed,

"U-um, I'm here to get my uniform and my other things for tomorrow." Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"A transfer student I presume."

"Y-yes. Misaomi Erika, nice to meet you." She politely introduced herself as she bowed in front of him.

"Hn" was Hibari's only reply. Misaomi twitched a little, putting up a fake smile. 'So I introduced myself properly then all I get was an effin' "hn" as a reply? NOT. COOL. BRO.' she thought mentally. Hibari stood up from his seat and walked up to a closet near him. He tossed a Namimori girl's uniform in front of her and a few books (Well good thing she caught them.)

"I believe your business here is done right? Now get going." He ordered as he glared at her. Misaomi glared back at him, and yes, he noticed it.

"Are you challenging me herbivore?" he asked as he slowly turned to her. Misaomi's glare turned to a surprise look.

"W-ai- What? I'm not doing anything!" Misaomi protested. No Misaomi, you just glared at the almighty Hibari Kyoya (She just doesn't know it yet, hah!) Hibari looked away from her,

"I said get going, herbivore." Misaomi bit her lip. 'I'm trying to be nice to you- - you- tsk.' She thought. Then she cleared her throat,

"W-well, okay. Thank you for TOSSING my things" she sarcastically said as she emphasized the word 'TOSSING' in front of him.

"And no, I'm not a herbivore. FYI, I don't like vegetables. I hate them. YES, I LIKE MEAT, and only MEAT." She added. Hibari glared at her. 'No Erika, no fighting. You came here for a better purpose." Her subconscious mind told her. 'No fighting my ass, this guy was rude to me!' she whined mentally. Yes, she likes to talk to herself, a lot.

"Okay okay, sorry for spouting nonsense." She said as she waved her hand in defense. She then turned her back behind him and grunted. Hibari made a "Hn" sound as he looked at her, with a disinteresting look in his eyes. 'Good thing I'm not in a bad mood, stupid herbivore' Hibari Kyoya thought. Why? Well maybe because he just woke up from his afternoon nap. And yes, when he woke up, he was satisfied with the enough energy he gained back from his sleep.

* * *

"Yo Misaomi!" Yamamoto waved as she closed the door behind her. Yeah, she was a little pissed because of the way the prefect acted towards her.

"Hey, tsk. I hate that guy" she muttered as she clicked her tongue.

"Oh, Hibari you mean? Haha! I forgot to tell you that he's a dangerous person" he said as he scratched his head. Misaomi looked at him with interest. 'Oh really ~'

"I was worried that he might bite you to death. Good thing he didn't though." He smiled. Now that caught her attention.

"Bite ME? TO DEATH? Seriously? So what now, you have a cannibal studying at your school?" she mused. Yamamoto laughed at her response,

"No- erm, it's his catchphrase"

"And what does he really mean by that then?" Curiosity surely kills the cat.

"He'll beat you into a pulp." Yamamoto laughed.

"Oh ~" was her reply. 'That explains it then, MUST. AVOID. HIM. at any cost' she thought.

After Misaomi's little trip to the Reception room, Yamamoto and her started walking away from the school, only to be watched by a pair of cobalt eyes.

"So she's with Yamamoto Takeshi, must be an acquaintance of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Another weak herbivore added into my school" he stated.

* * *

"Okay, Yamamoto-san, thank you very much for helping me today! I promise I'll repay you one day, not today coz' for one, I'm broke, lolol." Misaomi said as she stuck her tongue out to him in a childish way.

"No problem Misaomi-chan! See you tomorrow!" Yamamoto said as he waved good bye to her.

"You can sure handle yourself from here right?" he asked her again. He actually told her that it's alright for him to accompany her until she gets home but Misaomi refused the offer.

"Naaah, you already helped me enough Yamamoto-san. Yes, I can handle it from here. See you tomorrow too, I guess" she said as she also waved good bye. Yamamoto and Misaomi then started walking in different ways.

* * *

When Misaomi got home, she quickly arranged her things for her class tomorrow. Then, she sat at her chair inside her room and started writing in a piece of paper,

_"Dear mom,_

_Yes, I can take care of myself. Say hello to Michelle and Chelsea for me. Tell them they don't need to worry; they could think of it, as my vacation. Anyways, I got my uniform and other things for school tomorrow. To be honest, I'm a little nervous. Good thing I met this boy named Yamamoto Takeshi that already goes to Namimori, so I guess it won't be hard for me to cope up here. Thank you for the money that you'll be sending me monthly, I'll try not to spend it on nonsense things *inserts troll face here* Just joking, haha! Say hi to my siblings and other friends there BTW. I love you too mom, no, I love all of you there. I just hope that I forget everything about 'HIM'…_

_P.S._

_Tell Michelle and the others that they should be the ones taking care of themselves, we're all idiots there, not only me. Hah! *inserts kisses and hearts here*_

_Sincerely,_

_Misaomi Erika"_

Erika yawned as she looked up,

'Yes, forget HIM.'

* * *

REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED. They fuel up my brain, hohoho! Sorry for no HibarixMisaomi here, well duh, it's just the first chapter D: Please tell me what you think about my story; are there grammatical and spelling errors? D: I promise I'll improve the next chapter, wiiiii ~ TT 3TT Oh, I hope I got Hibari and Yamamoto's attitude right, if not, feel free to bash me with an imaginary tonfa. Jaaa! /flies away


	2. Chapter 2: Because it's not her day

Chappie 2 is up ~ Again, sorry for the short Chapter. Soooo, I tried my best to improve Chapter 2 and uh- make it longer.

A/N: Just a clarification, Misaomi's not really a badass. She just keeps all of what she thinks to herself because she prefers NOT to be involved in any fights. There's a reason why she moved in Namimori after all, but it's a secret. Meh ~ :P And also in Chapter 1, she didn't woke Hibari up; Hibari was already awake when Misaomi approached him (Maybe that's the reason why she isn't bitten by Hibari, yet…) Besides, I don't want her to become a badass character, I'm not like that you know ~

**SPECIAL MENTIONS:**

**Thanks **Verdigurl **and **DEVIlishAngel00 **for following;**

**Thank yoooouuu **icecream flies, DEVIlishAngel00 **and** Mistress of Madness for reviewing!;

**And my most special thanks to **Mistress of Madness **for inspiring me and helping me! *Lots of hearts and kisses here just for you!***

**DISCLAIMER: **Author-san does not own KHR nor its characters, onleeh Misaomi Erika and all the other OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Misaomi's POV**

"Okay class, please take your seats! I'll be introducing a new student." I heard the teacher announced as she entered the classroom. I was peeking through the door and saw that everyone took their seats as they were told. They were whispering to each other,

"_Another transfer student?"_

"_Looks like a lot of people like it here in Namimori Middle"_

"_Is it a girl? Ooooh ~ I hope it's a boy ~"_

"_I hope it's a girl this time!"_

"_What if it's a HE and he's also hot like Gokudera-kun~? Kyaaa~!"_

"_We've had enough of hot boys"_

"_I hope it's a cute girl!"_

Even though they're whispering to each other, I can still hear their conversations (Psh, people muttering loudly to each other) Oh boy, I'm quite nervous; it's my first time moving into a school without being familiar to any of the people here. Well yeah, I already met Yamamoto-san but, the problem is I don't even know if he's in the same section as I am. Oh BTW, sorry girls, Imma 'SHE', hah! And sorry too boys, I'm no cute ~ Mehehehe ~ *inserts evil laugh here* Soooo, after everyone returned to their seats, the teacher called me inside,

"You can come inside now, Misaomi-san" she gestured. I nodded and walked inside the classroom. I swear I saw some boys gawked at me as I entered the room, why? Because…

"She's small.." a boy that was sitting in front said. A vein popped in my head. You don't need to say that out loud, tsk. So whut if I'm only 4 ft. and 11 inches tall huh?! Does that make any difference for me in getting a job in the future?! And being small has its advantages! The teacher interrupted my thoughts,

"Go ahead Misaomi-san. Introduce yourself." I tried to smile,

"My name's Misaomi Erika, I'm pleased to meet all of you. And I'm not small, I just lack in height mind you" I finished as I bowed. The boy who said that 'I was small' gasped as he looked away.

"I-I think she heard m-me" the boy whispered to his seat mate nervously. I looked at him, smiling, 'Well no shit, I did hear you yo ~' Does everybody in this class have to whisper loudly? Then there's no use in whispering you dopes. I got annoyed,

"Misaomi-san's not from here, actually she transferred here from another country, so please be nice to her and help her when she needs something! I'm counting on you guys~!" my teacher said. I think I'm going to love this adviser of mine, hah!

"Anymore questions?" she added as she looked at her students. 'Oh goodie ~ The 'Ask 20 questions game', although I doubt that it'll be 20 questions, meh ~' I thought. Some of them raised their hands,

"_Misaomi-san, what country did you come from?" _

"America…" I answered flatly.

"_Is this your first time here in Japan?"_

"Well, yes." Almost got lost, but good thing I didn't because of a good guy (Yeah, she's talking about Yamamoto)

"_How old are you?"_

"15"

"_Are you alone or you're with someone who also moved here in Japan?"_ Well that's an odd question. 'Why would they ask if I'm alone or not?'

"I'm with my big brother" I lied. Why tell the truth anyway, it'll only be a nuisance. Since that, if they knew that I don't have any relatives here with me, it'll be an advantage for them if ever they plan on bullying me.

"_Ooooh ~ What's your brother's name Misaomi-san~? Is he single~?"_ a girl asked.

"I-Ivan… No he's married." I lied again. Actually, I'm the eldest among my siblings, and Ivan is actually my younger brother, lolol *troll face* Aaaaand, my younger brother's not married, he's only 13 duh. *another troll face* Hah!

"_Oh, that's too bad ~"_ I heard her say. 'Tsk, flirt' I rolled my eyes.

"_What's your favorite color?"_

'Whatta dumb question' I answered, "Purple, Blue, Black and White"

"_Are you single?"_

My eyes widen a bit with that question. 'That's the stupidest question that's been asked this day'

"Why do you ask?" I narrowed my eyes at the boy who asked me.

"I- I just wanted to k-know…" he said nervously as he scratched his head.

"Yes" I saw him smiled as he whispered to the girl next to him. 'Psssh'

"Why did you move here Misaomi-san? I heard that America's a good place."

I got quiet when that question was asked. 'Hmm' Then I answered it politely,

"You could think of it, as a VACATION or… a break. Had a lot of stress back in America"

"Ooooh ~" I heard some of them say, with a hint of curiosity.

"If that's all then sensei, can you please tell me where I should sit?" I asked as I looked at her. I'm dooooone with this ask-Misaomi-questions thingy ~ Somehow, I felt like I was being interviewed, meeeeh ~

"Oh, you'll sit there at the back, beside that empty chair near Yamamoto Takeshi. Yamamoto-kun, please raise your hand!" the teacher said.

'Oh wait, really?! Yamamoto is also here?! Then, that means he's my classmate?! Hoooraaaay for todaaaay ~! But wait, why didn't he greet me earlier..?' I felt kind of disappointed. Then I looked at him and oh, that explains why. HE'S ASLEEP. No fvcking way Yamamoto! Dafuuuq, really?! I'm here in front, introducing myself to all of your classmates then you just sleep there? Reminds me of a certain ass- -

"Yamamoto Takeshi, wake up!" the teacher said out loud. A little brunette next to his left started nudging him,

"Yamamoto-kun, please wake up or else sensei will be mad!" he whispered. Yamamoto then opened his eyes as he starts stretching,

"Oh, huh? Ah haha, sorry about that sensei! Looks like I've slept." He said as he scratched his head while grinning. 'Seriously Yamamoto?' I thought. I looked at him disappointedly. He then looked at me surprised,

"Hey Misaomi-chan! So you're my classmate too? Haha!" he said as he waved. Some of the girls gasped and made an 'Eeeeeh?' sound, even the brunette who was beside him. 'Gay' I thought.

"Well duh ~" I muttered. I walked towards him and dropped my things on my chair near him. 'I'll cut you Yamamoto' I thought.

"Good thing you're my classmate Misaomi-chan! Hope we'll get along~!" he smiled as I sat on my chair.

"Hmm, yeah sure" I replied. Then class started.

* * *

And then there's break time. Class was sure as boring as hell. They teach the same thing over and over again, just like what they taught me in America. I yawned as I stretched my arms,

"Misaomi, do you want to join us for lunch?" Yamamoto asked as I arranged my things properly. I then crossed my arms and looked away from him in a childish manner,

"You slept while I was introducing myself" I pouted.

"Ah, haha! I'm sorry Misaomi! I was a bit tired so yeah. Oh come on!" Yamamoto explained as he patted my head. Yaaay ~ I feel a 'big brother' atmosphere around him. I've always wanted an older brother so that when someone teases me, he would come and punch them in their balls, wiii~! I grabbed his hand to stop him from patting me,

"Nuuuu ~ Yamamoto-san, don't. I feel sleepy when someone does that" I said as I let go of his hand. Yamamoto just laughed,

"Haha! Come on! I'll introduce you to Tsuna and Gokudera!" he said excitedly as two other boys approached us; it's the brunette a while ago and next to him was a Silver-haired guy, glaring at me. 'Aww, want me to poke your eyes out~? A lot of people here sure loves glaring at me, boo-hoo ~'

"Misaomi-chan, this is Tsuna and Gokudera by the way!" Yamamoto smiled as he introduced them to me.

"Hi. Misaomi Erika here, nice to meet you" I flashed the brunette a smile. 'I'm sorry I called you gay a while ago, hehe ~' He flushed a little then he also smiled. He held out his hand in a form of a shake,

"U-uh, Sawada T-tsunayoshi, nice to meet y - -"

"Don't you dare shake hands with the Tenth, woman!" the silver haired guy shouted.

"Wa- The WHO?" I asked as I was about to shake hands with Tsuna. And then this guy shouts at me, how nice of you ~

"G-Gokudera-kun, i-it's alright" Tsuna said as he sweat-dropped. I swear I can see a glint of amazement in the eyes of this Gokudera guy.

"O-okay Tenth!" he saluted. He then glared at me,

"Gokudera Hayato, don't hurt the Tenth or I'll blow you up!" he threatened.

"Huh? Blow me up? WTH." I asked annoyingly. What the fuck is wrong with this guy- -

"Ah e-ettou, don't mind him Misaomi-chan. Sorry for his attitude" he said as he scratched his head. I rolled my eyes, then spoke,

"You know Gokudera-san, you're a lot like that Hibari guy I met yesterday, except that he's quieter than you when he's glaring" I stated. Tsuna made a 'Hiiiiee!' sound at the mention of 'Hibari guy'.

"Y-You met H-Hibari-san yesterday..?" he was trembling, but why the fuck? 'Is this Hibari guy scary enough that even students here tremble with just the mention of his name?' I nodded,

"I met him yesterday when I collected my things for school. What's with him? You look scared with just the mention of his name" I asked innocently.

"Stupid woman, you don't know?! He'll beat the crap out of you if you irritate him!" Gokudera crossed his arms.

"Good thing he didn't though. I think Misaomi-chan didn't get him in a bad mood, haha!" Yamamoto laughed.

"So you mean, he's like a bully? Tsk, I hate bullies." I said with anger. I've been bullied a lot back at my school, but not that extreme. They just called me stupid names (I won't mention what kind of names -_-) Of course I still hate it because it lowers my self-confidence. The heck, I'm not even doing anything wrong to them. They will approach me ONLY- IF ONLY- they need help, other than that, they would just ignore me for the rest of the school year.

"W-well, something like that. Anyways, let's go eat." Tsuna said as he sweat-dropped. I nodded then stood up as I followed the trio outside the classroom. Yep, I didn't bring my lunch so I'm going to buy at the canteen. I hope their food there are delicious…

* * *

So after buying our foods, we decided to eat back in the classroom. Actually, I made a suggestion that eating at the rooftop would be fun. But then, Tsuna became pale, Gokudera muttered "Stupid" and Yamamoto just laughed. I glared at Gokudera then Yamamoto said,

"Hibari always sleeps there, so I guess it won't be fun eating up there haha!" Oooh ~ Now, I get it.

"Wowkaaay, but you know Gokudera-san you didn't have to call me STUPID" I narrowed my eyes. Tsk, I hate this guy…

Okay, back at the classroom, I quietly sat down in my place; Tsuna and Gokudera followed and they also sat down near Yamamoto and me. Then this orange-haired girl and curly-haired girl approached us,

"Tsuna-kun, do you mind if we join you?" the orange-haired asked. I saw Tsuna blush a little,

"U-uh, sure K-Kyoko-chan!" he stammered. The girl smiled as she took a chair and moved it next to me. Her friend also did the same though she sat in front of me, so it was like we formed a circle. The orange-haired then turned to me,

"Hello Misaomi-chan! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, nice to meet you!" she said. 'Oh goodie, more fwiends ~' I also smiled,

"Nice to meet you too, Sasagawa-san ~" I replied.

"Oh, just call me Kyoko-chan ne~?"

"Okiies ~ Just call me Erika then, I prefer it than Misaomi" I said. I didn't really like it when my friends call me 'Misaomi'. Her other friend also introduced herself,

"Kurokawa Hana, just ask us if you need anything okay?" she smiled.

"Okay ~" my smile widened.

It's really weird though' I thought. I clutched my uniform tightly as I looked down. I shouldn't be feeling this way. I feel… too comfortable around them, when I shouldn't be…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_No, I'll just move there to get some peace. That boy never stops, tsk" I said angrily to my mother. She knew my situation. She sighed,_

"_Okay honey, just be careful there. Since that you don't have anyone coming with you." I nodded as I went inside my room. _

_Tsk, I promise I wouldn't make that same mistake twice. I'm done with them and HIM. If he really wants to find somebody else, then fine with me! Asshole. It's not like he can find anyone like me, if that's what he thinks. That flirty bastard, I promise you will regret this. Then my mom entered my room,_

"_You know Erika, I've warned you about that guy. You should've let him court you for two years, like what your father did. See, you got hurt in the end. As well for your friends, you trusted them too much. Next time, be careful on whom you should trust, okay?"_

_I almost cried when she said that,_

"_Yes, I'll be careful next time…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

'Don't trust easily…' I pondered at that thought. I can't prevent it, every time I become comfortable with someone, I can't help but share my problems with them. Then in the end, 'I'm the only one who'll get hurt'. I furrowed my eyebrows as I tightened my fists. Actually, it's alright for me to become friends with them, but the problem is…

"By the way Erika-chan, what do you think of Namimori?" Kyoko asked as she ate her lunch.

"It's fine, although I haven't explored the whole city yet. I'm not familiar here you see. For now, the only place where I can go far enough from my house is school" I explained as I took a bite from my bread. Yes, bread. That's the only thing I saw in the canteen that I think I can eat without puking. Still not familiar with Japanese food you know.

"Tsk! You really are stupid" Gokudera commented. I twitched.

"Hey Gokudera, don't be like that, she's just new here. We can't blame her" Hana defended.

"Y-yeah Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said, worrying about how Gokudera could hurt my feelings. In fact, yeah, he did hurt my feelings. I'm too sensitive yeah. Maybe because of my past experiences from the people I've met. I'd rather be hurt physically than through words. Duh, words can mean more than actions, well for me.

"Mah mah Gokudera, we could just tour her all over town right?" Yamamoto offered. Gokudera looked away. I stayed quiet, then I stood up from my chair and glared at him; although I didn't mean to, waaah ~,

"If you're going keep on calling me a STUPID WOMAN, then it would be better if you'd stop talking to me" I stated before I walked out of the classroom. All of them looked shocked, especially Gokudera.

"This is bullshit" I muttered.

**AUTHOR's POV**

"Gokudera Hayato, you've just made Misaomi Erika angry" Hana said as she crossed her arms. Yamamoto then laughed,

"Mah, I think Misaomi-chan just needs some air"

"Gokudera-kun, I think you should apologize to her" Kyoko said with a worried look.

"W-what?! W-why - -"

"Yeah, I think you should Gokudera-kun" Tsuna also said. Of course, Tsuna thinks that his right hand-man was over the board. 'I did not just think of Gokudera as my right hand-man' Tsuna face-palmed mentally. 'He's just a friend, no no. No MAFIA' Tsuna thought.

* * *

"That stupid guy" Misaomi muttered as she stomped her feet, not paying attention to where she's going. 'THAT GOKUDERA-shit-guy. How dare he call me stupid! Yeah I know that I'm not as smart as him, (from what I heard, he's a smart-ass) but that doesn't give him the right to call me stupid! Gaaah! Wait till I study you asshole! I'll show you I can do better! Just because I have lower grades than you doesn't mean I'm stupid!' she thought.

"Gaaaaah!" she shouted annoyingly in the hall way (Good thing there aren't many people roaming around there) When she noticed that some students were looking at her, she blushed furiously.

"I- I I - -" she stammered, then she ran away, embarrassed. (A/N: Oh, whatta cute expression Misao-chaaan ~)

So after running, Misaomi found herself near the stairs that seems to lead up to the rooftop. 'They said that Hibari-san always sleeps here. I guess he wouldn't beat me up if I don't disturb him, right?' she thought. She decided to catch some fresh air so she opened the door and scanned the place. 'Hibari-san's not here soooo, meh ~' she thought as she closed the door behind her. She then walked towards the fence, admiring how high she is. She closed her eyes as the wind pasts her, making her black hair sway. She rested her head in her palm which was also rested near the fence. She then started singing a song,

* * *

Hibari was sleeping peacefully up the rooftop when he heard a faint voice,

**'_Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo  
_**

**_Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai  
_**

**_Soshite watashi wa koushite hitoribocchi de'_**

Hibari slowly opened his eyes. His body shifted to move, only to realize that Hibird was resting on the top of his head.

**'_Anata wa itsumo sou yatte watashi o  
_**

**_gorasete saigo ni nakasun da  
_**

**_Dakedo ato ni natte  
_**

**_Gomen ne tte iu sono kao  
_**

**_Suki datta'_**

Hibari slowly sat up to look for the source of the voice, only to find a small, black-haired girl leaning at the fence. He looked at her while she sang that soft-tuned song,_  
_

**_'Hanasanaide gyutto  
_**

**_Sou omoikkiri  
_**

**_Anata no ude no naka ni itai  
_**

**_Futari de odeko o awasenagara  
_**

**_Nemuru no'_**

* * *

After the song, Hibari stood up and decided to confront the girl who woke him up from his sleep. Well, he admitted that the song made him feel, peaceful. 'But no, the herbivore woke me up' he thought. From the higher roof top, Hibari jumped and landed gracefully with a 'thump' sound. Misaomi looked behind her when she heard a sound, and then she gasped, mixed with a scared expression. 'Oshi- -' she thought as she backed away from him.

"W-what a-are you- -" Hibari then cut her off,

"You disturbed my sleep, herbivore" She got annoyed. 'I already told him that I don't like veggies!' she mentally said.

"I-I didn't k-know! I thought t-there was no one here, so-" she trailed off as she looked away from him. 'Holy shit, please don't let him beat me into a pulp!'. Hibari looked at her, then he readied his tonfas and stated,

"For disturbing my sleep, I'll Bite You to Death"

'Oh fuuuu- -' Misaomi thought as she tried to dodge Hibari's first attack. Yep, she was fast, but not as fast as Hibari's movement. Hibari swayed his tonfa again when Misaomi scrambled away from him. She faced him again,

"H-hey! I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you! IsweartothenameofmylovingGod! So please don't kill me! I swear, I-I don't!" Misaomi blurted out as she bowed in front of him. Yep, it was obvious that she was REALLY scared. 'I don't wanna die yet!' she thought. She knows that when he said those words, she can die any minute now. Why? Because Hibari Kyoya holds fvcking tonfas, and not just ordinary tonfas, coz' by the looks of it, it's metal. 'And metal can hurt, a lot' Misaomi thought as she looked at him with pleading eyes. 'And shit, are those even allowed in school?! No fair!'

Misaomi knew that she won't stand a chance against this guy since that, (1.) She doesn't know how to fight (2.) She doesn't have any weapons wherein Hibari clearly has (3.) She's not the fighter's type; she admits that she's weak, and (4.) She DOES NOT KNOW HOW TO FIGHT.

Hibari smirked. He can sense the fear from the little girl, and that's what he like when he's biting his prey to death. Their fears give him the power to beat the shit outta them. 'Weak' he thought. He looked at her then there was silence.

"…."

'D-does he forg-give me..?' Misaomi asked herself. Then after a few seconds, Hibari started charging at her again. Misaomi's eyes widen, 'I guess that's a no'. Misaomi prepared herself for the impact as she screamed,

"HEEEEEEELP MEEE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Ciaossu!" Misaomi heard a little voice as she prepared for her death, but then, it never came. No tonfas, no pain, no nothin'. "Oshit, oshit, oshit, oshit" she muttered as she trembled. When she felt that there was no pain, she opened her one eye, only to find a baby… standing in front of her. The baby was wearing a suit and a fedora hat. She also noticed that Hibari stopped attacking.

"Infant" Hibari finally spoke. Misaomi looked at him, 'He knows the baby?' she thought. Then the baby looked at her,

"Yes Misaomi Erika, he knows me" it said. Misaomi's eyes widen, 'HOLY WACKAMOLY, he read my mind! He even knows my name! And shit, it talked! THE BABY TALKED!' Misaomi moved to the other side of the roof top, away from the baby,

"Holy- - YOU TALKED!" she shouted. The baby smirked.

"Infant, you'll have your turn. For now, move away. I'm not yet finished biting her." Hibari butted in. Misaomi blushed as she looked away, 'sounds sexual harassment to me' she mentally said. The baby then looked at him,

"You don't have to bite her Hibari" he smirked.

"Look at her, it clearly shows that she won't put up a fight against you. She looks too weak for me. You'll just waste your time beating her into a pulp." He added.

'Okay, I'll pretend that I didn't hear that' Misaomi twitched. Hibari then raised an eyebrow, waiting for the baby to continue. Knowing that Hibari wasn't fully satisfied with his suggestion of not biting the girl to death, he then continued,

"You can just have her work for the committee, what do you think?"

"Work- -wait what?!" Misaomi asked furiously.

Hibari smirked, "Hn, fine then." He hid his tonfas on who-knows-where, then looked at Misaomi,

"Tomorrow, 7'oclock sharp, at the Reception room, late and I'll bite you death" Hibari said as he walked away from the roof. 'Whatdafu- -' Misaomi then looked at the baby,

"No need to thank me for saving you" the baby smirked as he jumped from the building. 'Wait, the baby jumped!' Misaomi looked down from the rooftop, searching for the mysterious baby which was nowhere to be found.

"What the fuck just happened…"

**Misaomi's POV**

After what happened, I quietly sat on the cold floor, staring into space while registering what just happened a while ago. Okay okay, Hibari almost bit me to death, I almost died, I met a talking a baby, I saw the baby talk to Hibari, I saw the baby jump from the roof top, and oh- one more important thing, I'M GOING TO WORK IN THE COMMITTEE, WITH THAT HIBARI GUY.

Then the door opened, 'O fu- Please, not HIbari' I quietly pleaded. God heard my answer and yes, it wasn't Hibari-san.

"Misaomi-chan!" Yamamoto greeted as he approached me.

"Misaomi-san, are you alright? You're as white as a ghost!" Tsuna asked worriedly. Then, Gokudera came into view 'What's the bastard doing here?' I angrily thought.

"I-I d-don't know…" was all I said. I was too shocked because of what happened earlier. Yamamoto then patted my back,

"By the way, Gokudera wanted to say sorry!" I was taken back a little.

"He, what?" Then Gokudera looked at me, more like glared,

"T-tenth s-said that I should say s- -orry because of w-hat I said earlier" he muttered as he looked away. I can see a hint of red in his cheeks. I sighed, then stood up,

"Looks like it's your first time saying sorry, isn't it? It's obvious duh. But then, apology accepted!" I said as I crossed my arms. Tsuna and Yamamoto smiled and Gokudera just said, "Che". Then I poked him,

"Still, don't call me stupid, or woman or anything that's insulting. I have a name you know, and it's E-ri-ka." I sternly said. Gokudera looked away as he closed his eyes,

"F-fine! Just don't hurt Tenth! Or else, you know- -"

"Who's this Tenth anyway?" I cut him off. He keeps on telling me, 'Tenth, Tenth, Tenth', but I don't even know who the hell it is.

"A-ano, it's n-nothing Misaomi-chan! Don't mind him!" Tsuna butted in as he waved his hands in a defending position. I shrugged, then let out a big sigh,

"What's wrong Misaomi-chan? You look tired." Yamamoto asked. I turned to look at him, and said depressingly,

"I'M GOING TO WORK FOR THAT HIBARI GUY"

"Ah- WAIT, YOU WHAT?!" the trio shouted as Tsuna made another 'Hiiiiiee!' sound. Yep, this was NOT my day.

* * *

OMG, after 10 hours, I'm finally finished with this chapter! *^* BTW, thank you for those who've reviewed! *cries happily* Yes, reviews are my inspiration in continuing my fan fics TuT Waah! I hope I'll get more reviews after this chapter, gaaaaah! D: And before I forget, the song that Erika sang was "Departures ~Blessings~", it's from an anime too; those who've watched Guilty Crown knows it :D Or if you don't know it, you can just search it in Youtube. Jaaaa~ Bye-biii!


End file.
